


Stung By Love

by Hekate1308



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bee Keeper!Castiel, Doctor!Dean, Librarian Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14066178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: It was a normal day in the life of Doctor Winchester when the bee keeper was wheeled into the emergency room.





	Stung By Love

It was a normal day in the life of Dean Winchester.

A normal, rather boring day, if he was being honest.

Not that he wanted it to be an eventful day, given his job; but still, he was good at what he did, and he helped people, so at least he could go home feeling he’d done good at the end of a busy day in the Emergency Room.

The point was, he was ready to clock out when a patient was wheeled in. Anaphylactic shock, it looked like, and Dean sprang into action.

“Any idea what happened?” he asked once they had managed to save and sedate the patient – who he was now ready to admit was a rather good-looking man, even lying unconscious in a hospital bed.

“Brother, you won’t believe this” Benny, his favourite nurse, replied, “But he got stung by his own bees.”

“So what? Wouldn’t be the first bee keeper who figured out he had an allergy the hard way.”

“That’s just it – he knew. Only, as he explained to the paramedic before he lost the ability to breathe, he used his last epipen yesterday to help out a little girl at the park when she accidentally ate a peanut a friend gave her, so –“

“Wait, he knows he’s allergic to the point where one sting could kill him and he still kept his bees?”

Benny shrugged. “Exactly. No idea why.”

Dean, after thinking the matter over, could only shrug as well.

* * *

“Your emergency from last night is a sight to behold, I have to say” a voice interrupted his thoughts as he went to check on the bee keeper the next morning.

Dean good-naturedly rolled his eyes as he turned to the neurosurgeon who also happened to be one of his best friends. “If you say so, Crowley.”

He raised an eyebrow. “So you’ve noticed.”

“I’m not blind yet, am I.”

“Not as far as I am aware, but all those night shifts can’t be good for your eyesight. Specialize in my field and we can go off to be the neurosurgeon power couple we were always supposed to be, darling.”

He grinned. “I thought you’d never ask.”

As Benny had once put it, no one in the hospital knew exactly how Dean and Crfowley got along, but he was glad they did.

After all, guy knew exactly where to cut to turn one into a paraplegic mess.

* * *

“Mr. Novak” Dean began, file in his hands, “How are you feeling?”

“Much better than last night, but that’s hardly surprising” he said calmly, rather a little bit too clam for almost having died, and Dean made a mental note to ensure this was normal for him.

“I’d say so. Any pain, dizziness, trouble breathing?”

“No.”

He nodded. “I am obligated to tell you that you should probably find another job, although I do understand that in this eco-“

“Keeping bees is just a hobby. I’m a librarian.”

He blinked. “You keep a hobby that could kill you in your house.”

“In my garden, actually.”

Dean couldn’t help it; he chuckled. “Alright, but invest in some protective gear and more epipens, please?”

“I will do my best, Doctor…” he trailed off.

“Winchester. Dean.”

“Castiel, then.”

“Like the angel?” When his patient did a double take, Dean fled into his file, mumbling “My mother was into angels and stuff.”

“Your mother must be very well-read.”

The old pain reared its ugly head as Dean smiled weakly at him. “She was.”

“I’m sorry” Castiel immediately began upon seeing his expression, but Dean shook his head.

“You had no way of knowing. Now, Castiel – I can’t help but notice that there’s no emergency contact in your file, and I wonder if you would like to…” he trailed off when he saw Castiel’s face.

“No. My family and I… we don’t really speak.”

“Oh. Friends, then?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know that many people well enough to make them my emergency contact.”

Dean could only nod. What was he supposed to say? Despite his practice when it came to the right bedside manner, he wasn’t adept at handling patients who just had… no one in their lives but bees who could kill him with one sting, that was. 

* * *

During the three days Cas – as he soon came to be known to Dean – stayed in the hospital for observation, he made it a habit to drop by his bed. If anyone would have asked, he would have argued that he was just easy to talk to, that he knew all kinds of interesting stories, that they somehow could already tease one another as if they had been friend for yeas…

And yes, he was also rather easy on the eyes, but that one Dean wouldn’t have touched with a ten foot pole.

“Dean!” Cas beamed when he entered the room, and he told himself that he wasn’t blushing. Someone whistled the wedding march behind him and he turned just fast enough to see Crowley walk by. Bastard.

“Hey, Cas. Last day, I hear?”

He would miss their talks.

Cas nodded, looking strangely down-trodden for someone who was about to be released from a hospital having fully recovered.

“Promise me you’ll be careful with your bees?”

“It was an accident.”

“I know it was, but still” he smiled, sitting down next to him. “I hope the honey is at least worth it.”

Having a sister-in-law who insisted on using honey to sweeten her tea, he prided himself on being something of an expert.

“I like to think so.” After a pause, Cas slowly continued, “If you want – that is if you – I could send you some samples. You did save my life.”

And Dean could have left it at that, but he knew better than to pass up the chance. “Or I could drop by, if you need some more rest after…”

Cas beamed. “That sounds lovely.”

Dean spent the next few days trying to make himself believe that Cas was just lonely and stoked to have someone finally visit him.

Benny and Crowley were no help, since they teased him mercilessly.

“Have you already been to see lover boy?”

“I have to say, brother, I expected you to dash over there the moment he was released…”

However, he made himself wait five days before he knocked on Cas’ door Friday night after a particular difficult afternoon shift. He probably shouldn’t have went to see him while he was feeling down, but he needed his smile now more than anything (and if he had been thinking straight he might have wondered why a stranger’s smile could become so important in less than a week).

At least he had the weekend free tom lick his wounds if this went badly.

Cas opened immediately. “Dean, I –“ he grew serious. “Is everything alright?”

He shrugged. “Lost a patient on the table. You know how it is.”

Cas nodded and ushered him in. “I’ll put the kettle on.”

Tea sounded like a really good idea.

“I’m sorry if this is inconvenient…” Dean began as Cas brought two cups into the living room. It was a cosy, nicely furnished little house, and he felt himself relax for the first time in hours.

“By no means. I’ve been looking forward to… I mean, you can always come here if it makes you feel better” Cas replied.

Dean took the offered cup.

Their eyes met.

Dean might deny it for the rest of his life, but his friend Charlie would later put it, it was indeed a “magical moment.”

He stayed the weekend.

**Two years later**

“Hey Squirrel, lover boy is here.”

Dean turned around, instantly alarmed. It was never a good sign when Cas didn’t let him know he was on his way to see him. “What happened?”

Cas had kept his bees, and Dean didn’t have the heart to ask him to give up something that made him happy. In his mind, he could already see his boyfriend being attacked by an angry swarm –

“I don’t know. Brain surgeon, remember? I have nothing to do with matters of the heart.”

This would have been enough to make Dean scramble for the emergency room, but he knew Crowley, and he’d have told him if something was seriously the matter with Cas, so he slowly (alright, maybe not that slow) walked out of the break room to find Cas in the hallway, smiling softly at him. As always, the various children who were well enough to get out of bed had formed a small group around him. Kids always felt drawn to him, and it sometimes made Dean get silly ideas.

Not that he had looked at rings yet or anything, but…

“Hey sunshine” he said, kissing him, “Not that I don’t like seeing you, but why are you here?”

“I wanted to ask you a question.”

“And it couldn’t wait until tonight?”

Cas shook his head. “No, I’m afraid not. I thought this would be more romantic…”

Dean only understood what he meant when he got done on one knee.


End file.
